


梦瘾

by acanthosphere



Category: Hellis Other People
Genre: F/F, 下药, 强制爱, 脐橙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acanthosphere/pseuds/acanthosphere





	梦瘾

他觉得口干舌燥  
尹宗佑挪了挪身体，体温有些不同寻常的上身，胸膛起起伏伏，从鼻尖呼出的气体烫烫的，让人眩晕。  
又或者说，他本来就处于某种程度的眩晕中。  
眼皮沉甸甸的，空气中难闻的味道让他有些想吐。  
“呼——”  
呼吸越来越重，但思绪却渐渐的开始清明起来。  
我这是怎么了？  
尹宗佑想着，沉甸甸的眼皮挣扎着，他想要睁开眼睛，想要爬起来。  
屋子里闷死了，空气黏糊糊的贴在他的皮肤表面，压着他让他无法呼吸。  
他想要出去喝点水。  
或者透透气也行，房间里太热了，空气带着质量压的他喘不过气。  
尹宗佑的脸颊上感受到了一丝清凉。  
他睫毛颤了颤，控制权摇摇晃晃的回到了自己手里，他睁开了眼睛。  
映入眼帘的首先是黑，死气沉沉的黑。  
昭示着自己还在这个令人作呕的303室。  
等意识缓缓回笼，他渐渐的能够看清些东西了 。  
“亲爱的。”  
从耳旁传来的声音将尹宗佑彻底从模糊中抽离，因为眩晕而难以聚焦的瞳孔在一瞬间看清了俯视着自己微笑的男人。  
“唔！”  
他想要挣扎，想要逃离，想要立马支起身体，将男人从自己眼前推开。  
但恐惧，在同一时间将他的心脏死死缠住，捏紧，无法呼吸。  
房间里黑漆漆的，细碎的光从封死肮脏的窗户上散落，模糊极了。  
整个世界仿佛被淹没在无尽的黑暗中一般，但有些东西却让他看的清清楚楚的。  
碎掉了的光从徐文祖的两侧洒落，让他原本就白的可怕的皮肤变得更为病态。  
像是能透光一样。  
尹宗佑的神经已经恐慌到极点，但脑海中却没缘由的浮现出一系列乱七八糟甚至可以说是毫无逻辑的东西。  
男人低头看着他，白皙的皮肤薄薄的贴在颈侧，微光将它们照亮了，在黑夜的衬托下显得有几分透明。  
里面流淌着的是红色的血吗？  
修长的指尖贴在了尹宗佑的脸颊，凉凉的，与他滚烫的面部形成了鲜明的对比。  
“呼——”  
空气是热的，闷的要命，但面前的男人却是凉的。  
像一块刚刚从冰箱里盛出来，还未淌水的冰。  
他的指尖是凉的，身体也是凉的，呼出的气体仿佛也是凉的。  
仿佛一具失去生命的尸体。  
但嘴唇确实红的，在白皙皮肤的衬托下，像喝了血一样。  
尹宗佑有些失神，恐惧仍旧折磨着他，他的身体仍旧本能的感到害怕。但大脑却仿佛停止转动给了一半，空空的什么也没有了。  
对方接下来的动作让他回过神来。那只修长的手从脸颊一路向下，抚过下颚，掠过脖颈，经过胸膛，流连腰侧，最终停留在了自己的胯下。  
不。  
是那只微微发亮的手握住了自己裤裆中的家伙让他从一整片的迷茫中清醒了过来。  
你要干什么？  
你要干什么？  
没有声音出来，空气中只有衣料轻轻摩擦的声音。  
“唔！”  
他的嘴被堵住了，四肢被死死的固定无法动弹，全身上下烫的可怕，无法动弹。  
眼前这个可怕的男人正跨坐在自己的腰间，那只灵巧的向水蛇一样的手在不久之前探入自己的胯下，握住了那个本应该瘫软的但现在却极具变化的物件。  
他想要挣脱，但根本无法动弹。  
“你知道吗？亲爱的。”  
男人低头看着他，薄薄的嘴唇一张一合，凉凉的。  
尹宗佑惊恐的看着他，被布条堵住的嘴唇无法说话，只能发出一些细碎的类似于呻吟的呜咽。  
他眼睛瞪得大大的，脸颊脖颈红成一片，青色的血管略微鼓起。  
徐文祖伸出了自己的另一只手，泛凉的指尖轻轻的贴在青年的脖颈上，仿佛能够触碰到那躲藏在血管中的滚烫涌动的血液。  
“在极度的恐惧中，这里应该是无法勃起的。”  
他搂着尹宗佑的脖颈伏在对方身上，另一只手轻轻的握着那个本应该软塌塌藏在腰间的东西，淡淡的说道。  
连语调都冷冷的，带着一丝若有若无的笑意。  
尹宗佑的脸涨得通红，他扭动着身体，期待着自己的身体能够遵从自己的指挥。松松垮垮传回给自己的指挥权突然间又被收了回去，他无法控制自己的身体，不单单是因为那些布条。  
“哈——”  
他出汗了，脸变得越来越红，心跳渐渐的失去了控制，就好像下一秒他就要从自己的胸膛中跳出，从自己的喉管中呕出。  
那只手几乎没怎么动弹，几乎也没有撸动过几次，但手心握着的东西却一步步的胀大发硬。  
尹宗佑喘息着，口中的布条极大程度上阻碍了他的呼吸，他的脸张的通红，意识也变得是好是坏。  
“我有跟你说过吗？”  
那双眼睛黑漆漆的，仿佛什么光照进去都无法逃离，他看着身下微微颤抖的尹宗佑，看着他，像一个渴望得到商店橱窗里玩具的孩子。  
“我一旦看上了——”  
拉链撕开的声音在闷热的室内传来，混着徐文祖低低的声音，显得诡异至极。  
“就绝对不会放过。”  
他看着尹宗佑，那双眼睛无辜极了，但也藏不知内里的病态。  
“啊。”  
尹宗佑叫出声来来，他说不出话，因此声音只是在喉管中转了一小圈，通过胸膛发出了闷闷的声音。  
他不敢相信的看着徐文祖，看着眼前这位白的病态的男人。  
对方将另一只手从自己的下身处抽出，在脖颈处会和，搂住了自己的脖颈，两人的脸颊贴在一起。  
一暖一凉。  
“哈——”  
对方发出了一声满足的叹息，呼出的气体凉凉的喷洒在尹宗佑的脖颈处，凉凉的，很痒。  
但这并没有给尹宗佑带来一丝一毫的抚慰。  
他挣扎着，试图摆动自己的身体，竭尽全力想要扭过自己的脸颊，于身前的包裹着自己器物的男人分来。  
他的动作似乎激发了徐文祖的不满，男人抬起头，俯视着他。  
那双黑色的眼睛冷冷的，里面闪过了一些尹宗佑看不懂但也不在乎的东西，最终那些复杂的纠缠在一起的仿佛丝线般的东西都消失了，一个诡异病态的笑容渐渐的充满那张娇好但令人恐慌的脸颊。  
“砰。”  
一声闷响，闷闷的在房间里裂开。  
尹宗佑还没来的及看清，就被一阵剧烈的疼痛卷席。他的嘴唇疼的泛白，额头上的青筋暴起。  
“我不是说过了吗？”  
徐文祖看着因为疼痛而模糊的尹宗佑，他看着他，笑着，手心捧住了对方发烫的脸颊。  
“不会放过的。”  
他优雅的扔掉了绑在尹宗佑口腔里的布条，附身死死的吻住了对方因为恐惧和刺激而变得发白的嘴唇。  
等到疼痛造成的眩晕稍稍消散后，尹宗佑开始了再一次令人不快的挣扎，但徐文祖并没有想要就这样简简单单的放过。  
他咬住了尹宗佑的嘴唇，紧紧的，仿佛这辈子都不要分开般的，直到皮肤破损，鲜红的血从创口中涌出，染红了他原本就泛红的嘴唇。  
尹宗佑已经变得筋疲力尽，在一阵阵的眩晕中，他恍惚看见了徐文祖鲜红的嘴唇，那上面的是自己的血，正一滴滴的从对方的嘴角滑落。  
像喝了血一样。  
他感觉到自己软塌塌的从对方的身体里滑出，连着带出了一股股粘腻的白灼。  
“啊！”  
尹宗佑惊恐的在303室醒来，他被热的浑身是汗，脸颊一阵阵发白。  
他慌乱的检查自己的衣服，还和自己昨天睡前的一样，屋子里也是自己睡觉之前的摆设。  
“呼——”  
意识到或许什么都没有发生的时候，尹宗佑长长的叹了口气，他的身体刚刚止不住的一直发抖。  
一定要尽快从这里搬出去。  
在这样下去会疯了的。  
他想着，起身准备前往公司，指尖无意识的掠过嘴唇的时候，那里已经结痂的伤口令他的神经抽痛了起来。  
“嘶。”  
他吃痛的抚摸着自己已经快要愈合的嘴唇，一股深层次的恐惧从心底冒出。  
他扭头看了看房间，和昨晚睡前一模一样。  
在房间的另一头，一直眼睛正透过墙壁上的小孔，目不转睛的看着他。


End file.
